Tikka
Tikka is a young Elf and a former Inferni before betraying them. She also happens to be a Bright who is in possession of the Magic Wand that she stole from her sister Leilah. Biography Tikka was an elf who, along with her sister Leilah, was part of an Inferni coven, a sect of renegade elves seeking the return of the Dark Lord. When her magical training had barely begun, Tikka betrayed the Inferni and fled, being hidden by members of the Shield of Light. Leilah gave her wand to an assassin to go after her, finding and murdering those who protected her. However, Tikka was able to remove her killer's wand and use it to violently transfigure her, fusing her body to a wall and destroying her lower half, leaving her barely alive. When the police received the report of disturbances in the area, the cops Ward and Jakoby went to search the Shield Safehouse where it had happened. After killing the surviving Shield member in a shootout and discovering the corpses and the murderer, Tikka tries to flee from them but is captured and revealed as an Elf in possession of a wand. When she is alone with Jakoby, she asks him to protect her and the wand from her sister, speaking solely in Elvish. After a confrontation between the policemen that ended up in the death of the corrupt ones who wanted the wand for themselves, a local Latino gang, led by a human named Poison, appears with intention to take the wand also. The two officers and Tikka flee with the wand while under fire. However, the binding spell that united the wand with Leilah prevents them from leaving and they end up crashing their patrol against an invisible wall, destroying it and forcing them to continue on foot. The trio are chased through a party being hosted by the Fogteeth Orc clan, causing a violent confrontation between the gang and the clan. Tikka is able to find the two cops a way out of the crowd and back onto the street, avoiding the fight. They then enter a strip club, the sight of which both bewilders and amazes Tikka. Poison and his gang arrive to attack the club and threaten to lock the doors and burn the building to the ground. During the exchange, Tikka senses the Inferni approaching, telling Jakoby "The Devil is coming." Before Poison's gang can make good on their threats, the Inferni arrive on the scene, slaughtering every gang member and the S.W.A.T. team that followed them. Going to ground in a service station, Ward contacts Sheriff's Deputy Rodriguez, who is from outside the LAPD and Ward trusts not to turn on them for the wand. When Rodriguez attempts to arrest Ward and Jakoby for the cop killings, Ward reveals their possession of the wand and why the officers tried to kill them. After they contact Kandomere to discuss protection from being prosecuted for killing police officers, Rodriguez prepares to bring them in, but not before he and the station attendant are killed by Leilah's minions. The trio fight them off, with Tikka personally disarming Leilah of her weapon and assisting Ward before being struck and briefly incapacitated by her sister out of anger for her betrayal. They manage to escape again as the exploding station draws Kandomere closer to them. The Fogteeth then capture the three and bring them to their leader, Dorghu, who is both enraged at the chaos they as police officers caused in his neutral territory and aware of the possibility they have a wand. Dorghu briefly threatens Tikka's life to get them to reveal the wand's location, only for his minions to be unable to find it amongst their possessions, wherein he orders his son Mikey to kill Jakoby. However, as Mikey was the Orc Jakoby helped escape unjust police execution, he cannot make himself do it, so Dorghu regretfully kills Jakoby himself. Before he can go on to kill Ward as well, Tikka becomes distraught over the death of Jakoby and removes the wand from inside her sleeve, casting a spell to resurrect Jakoby, which leaves Tikka incapacitated and near death. As this is in accordance with the prophecy Jakoby had been told about earlier in the day, in awe the clan allow the trio to go free. Realizing that the two officers can now be trusted, Tikka speaks to them in English for the first time, explaining about the Inferni plan to resurrect the Dark Lord and that she is a traitor to that order whom the Shield of Light had been protecting. The only way to save Tikka's life is to place her in one of the magic pools that are found in the Shield safehouse they initially found her in, but Leilah has anticipated this and waits with her minions there to ambush them. At a safehouse, the two cops discover enough large caliber weapons lying around to kill all three Inferni, though Leilah uses her powers to heal herself. She incapacitates the two officers and attempts to first seduce and then kill Tikka. Ward opts to sacrifice the trio to kill Leilah by touching the Wand and creating an explosion that would kill them all. However, instead of disintegrating him, the wand glows orange, revealing Ward as a Bright. Tikka shouts an incantation that he repeats, blasting Leilah with an orange light which causes Leilah to disintegrate and the wall she lands against to explode. In the aftermath, Tikka is no where to be seen, but Jakoby says that he saw her escape to safety. Outside, the Fogteeth and the Feds arrive at the burning building to see Jakoby emerge on his own, only to then go back inside and emerge carrying Ward, before both are taken to the hospital in custody and the wand is confiscated by the Feds. and tikka was gone and at Upon awakening, Ward delivers a statement emphatically denying any involvement of magic activity or police corruption, seeing Kandomere wants to contain the incident. The Inferni are publicly labeled as simply an extremist group, and Ward and Jakoby are honored by the city for their actions. At the ceremony, Tikka reveals herself to Ward as she walks through the crowd, showing that she is alive and well. Abilities As an Elf, Tikka possesses agility and reflexes superior to a human. Despite not demonstrating the same combat skills of the other Inferni, she was able to perform acrobatics and big jumps to avoid danger. She proved to have a great aim, being able to throw a canister at the face of an Inferni with great precision and return his weapon to Ward throwing it on the floor. Like her sister, Tikka possesses magical abilities, although her incomplete training only allows her to perform a handful of spells, the incantations of which are in Elvish. As a Bright, Tikka has the ability to use the power of a Magic Wand. By using her sister's wand, Tikka was able to accidentally shoot energy at a car and cause it to explode while struggling against Ward and Jakoby, restrain Leilah in tendrils of energy, levitate Jakoby's body, and bring him back from the dead fully healed after he was killed. However, the strain of using it to resurrect the dead nearly drained the life out of Tikka, causing black veins to appear on her body and forcing her to use a magical pool to recover. This presumably left her magically weakened as well as the spell she used to restrain her sister was the same one she taught Ward which incinerated Leilah and set the safehouse on fire. A unique ability she possesses is being able to seemingly sense other Inferni when they are about to arrive or attack her or her allies. The true nature of this ability is unknown, but it allowed her know that the Inferni were about to attack the strip club she was in, warn her allies that they were about to ambush them back as the Shield of Light compound, and detect her sister had not been killed and was about to attack. Speculations * Tikka shows many signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, leading some fans to believe that she has it. * Some fans speculate Tikka could possibly be lesbian, or at least bisexual, as one of the few times she was show happy, or in a good/relaxed mood was at the strip club, where she seemed excited, perhaps even aroused at the sight of the topless female dancers. * As far as anyone could tell Tikka does not have a job. Behind the scenes Tikka is portrayed by Lucy Fry in Bright Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Females Category:Brights